


Not Alone

by Erdan



Series: Star Wars Inner Thoughts [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Not Beta Read, POV Ben Solo, Pre-Slash, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdan/pseuds/Erdan
Summary: A glimpse into Ben Solo’s thoughts when he and Rey touch hands and are then interrupted by LukeBased on this tumblr post by corseque https://corseque.tumblr.com/post/168770991492
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars Inner Thoughts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Not Alone

“You’re not alone.” “Neither are you.” 

Rey is bathed in gold light, reaching out her hand to touch mine, just as our souls are reaching out to each other. For the first time in my life, I know I am not alone. I reach out to touch her hand— to finally make contact. When our hands finally meet, I am blessed with a revelation— a vision of her past. I see her parents abandon her. They sold her and left her there, ignoring her cries for them to come back. I see myself in her. I feel her agony and her isolation just as I feel my own, and I know that neither of us will ever have to feel that pain again. She will turn, and we will be together at last. It is our destiny. 

Suddenly, we are interrupted. Just as soon as Skywalker cries out, “Stop!”— stretching out one hand toward Rey and reaching toward his lightsaber with the other— she is gone. I’m left in shock, shaking with fear and still staring at the empty space in front of me where Rey had been. What is he going to do to her? If I hadn’t woken up in time, he would have killed me in my sleep because he feared my growing power. He’s sensed her power too, and now he knows of our connection. Then, it hits me, like a lightsaber in my chest. I only saw her past, not her future. He’s going to kill her. Skywalker’s going to kill her, and I will never get to see her, to hear her, to feel her presence again. She’s going to die there alone, and it will be like the only light left in the universe was snuffed out. 

No. No, she’s strong. Maybe she’s strong enough to get away, maybe even to kill him. She has to be. For the first time in years, I have hope. I have faith that she and I will be together again.


End file.
